The present invention relates to a marking template for locating holes for installation of door and drawer hardware. In the prior art, marking templates of various kinds are known. However, Applicants are unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
It would be helpful if a marking template could be devised that would allow marking of locations for drilling holes for installation of door and drawer hardware both from the perspective of a side edge of a door or drawer as well as from the perspective of a corner thereof. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.